Fated to be Ours Random Previews
by Carolare Scarletus
Summary: Highlights of an upcoming story involving two Slytherin Princes, and one Gryffindor Princess. Ci credi nel destino?
1. Chapter 1

Thought y'all would appreciate four random previews for an upcoming story featuring Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy. Outline is underway and a weekly publication date has been set. Expect chapter one to be published (12/3)

Let me know what y'all think. I know the direction I want to take this. Since a relationship involving three individuals is unconventional, please be respective of my decision to write one between these three characters.

As always, enjoy.

* * *

"How long have you and Blaise… you know… been together?" she asked blushing, trying to imagine two men in an intimate relationship.

Draco stared at her with a neutral expression. "A couple of months. It's an exclusive affair." he told her. "Why do you ask?"

She fidgeted in his arms. "I- just wanted to know."

"Does the idea of two men being together disgust you?" he asked in a strained whisper.

Hermione looked up at him, trying to grasp the strange expression lingering on his face.

Was he scared of what she might think about their relationship? She believed everyone was entitled to love anyone they wished. She was hardly the one to judge who someone fell in love with or found attraction in.

"No." Hermione shook her head. Strange, she didn't feel the least bit disgusted about knowing that Blaise and Draco had been that close for the past several months.

A flash of relief spread across his face as he gathered her more securely against his chest. "Merlin, that's a relief. I thought- we thought you wouldn't approve or that you'd been too revolted to even try with us."

Hermione buried her head in his chest, sighing when Draco rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"Thank you for being so understanding." he said after some time. "I think Blaise would appreciate the sentiment the most. He's been the most uneasy about the entire situation."

His words struck her hard. Moving so she was staring into his eyes, she asked. "He's been dealing with this alone?"

He shook his head. "Not alone. He's very open about his feelings. Not with everyone, but he certainly made sure he expressed his feelings to me."

Hermione reached out and brushed his cheek with the tips of her fingers. "Sounds like a wonderful man," she murmured softly.

Draco leaned his head to the touch of her fingers. "He is, a wonderful man. An incredible lover, too."

"He's not alone in this."

"No he is not."

X.x.X

Hermione leaned more comfortably against Blaise's hard chest, settling herself in as she was instructed to. Draco pushed her knees apart, his eyes making contact with hers.

"Tell us, Granger. Have you ever masturbated?" He asked against her left knee. Draco gave it a quick kiss before pulling away.

She stared into his silver eyes, a blush rising to her cheeks and spreading quickly across her face and neck.

"It's okay, Cara." Blaise planted a gentle kiss to her neck. "You can tell us."

Struggling to find her voice, Hermione squirmed in Blaise's arm as she watched Draco stroke her knee patiently. She had no other choice but to be compliant.

Taking a deep breath in, she found her courage and told them," Yes," before adding a shaking," but, I've never been able to… to…"

"Cum." Blaise offered breathlessly in her ear.

She nodded. "Yes."

Draco rubbed her kneecaps. "It's okay, love." He scraped his sharp teeth against the inside of her knees. "We'll teach you what pleasure is."

X.x.X

Hermione whimpered as she watched Draco dip his head between her thighs. She gasped, feeling his lips make contact with her skin. Threading her fingers into his platinum hair, she moaned her encouragement, thrusting herself back against Blaise's hard chest.

"That's it, Cara." He murmured in her ear. "Feel him. Let him pleasure you."

She shook with pleasure at his words and Draco's loving ministrations. Gods, it never felt this good when she touched herself; there was always something missing or off whenever she tried to. It was as if she didn't know her body as well as she thought she did. But, Draco knew. Blaise knew as well.

Hermione spread her legs wider as she felt Draco spread her plump, lower lips apart. Cool air hit her clit, causing her to arch her back off Blaise's chest and shutter in utter anticipation. Draco's tongue licked from the opening of her maidenhood to the tip of her sweet clit. She jerked at the sudden touch.

"Shh…" Blaise continued to whisper soothingly to her. His hands rubbed her sides, skimming the curve of her perky breasts. Long fingers brushed against her sensitive nipples.

It was incredible how two completely different people could deliver such powerful, earth-shattering pleasure to her. They worked beautifully together as Draco continued to taste, lick, and suck on her inner folds and lick her nub while Blaise worked her nipples to taunt peaks, pinching and rubbing them as he murmured into her ear.

Draco pulled himself from her quivering core to say," Blaise, you must taste her."

He shifted slightly behind her. "Oh?" He inquired.

His blonde-haired companion chuckled as he removed himself from her knees and slithered up Hermione's body. Just when she thought she would be pulled into a fiery kiss, one that would allow her to taste herself as well, Draco cupped Blaise's cheek and stared intently into his eyes. A moment passed and sweet moans of two men filled her ears.

Gasping softly as their hot, steamy breaths fanned her neck, she struggled against the powerful hold Blaise had on her. She could hear the pull of their lips, the soft moans of delight emanating from their chests, and feel their hot breath on her neck.

Draco pulled away, the silver fire of his lust flaring deep within his eyes. He stared at Blaise before smirking.

"Delicious." Blaise licked the corner of his mouth before bringing Hermione into a kiss.

X.x.X

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Blaise asked, stroking Hermione's bare arm. He lifted his gaze to Draco, discovering that his eyes were glued to the spot where his fingers were touching.

"She is." Draco agreed, leaning down to kiss the back of her neck. Hermione gasped softly in her sleep, shifting closer to Blaise. He accepted her embrace.

Draping an arm over her hip, Draco pressed his chest more firmly against her back, wanting to be a part of their intimacy.

"I… can't believe it." Blaise admitted, leaning forward to press a kiss to Hermione's forehead. "Three years of madness finally brought us all together, eh?"

The blonde-haired Slytherin chuckled deeply. "It's about time, yeah?" He paused for a moment. "You know, we're still not out of the woods, yet. There's still the business of figuring out what's making her so ill."

"I thought we already established what's causing her illness."

"What I proposed was hypothetical." Draco dismissed with a wave of his hand before placing it back on Hermione's hip. He captured Blaise's concerned gaze. "She's still… experiencing the symptoms. We may have to go to Snape after classes today."

"Both of us?"

He nodded, thinking the same thing he was. Neither of them wanted to leave her by herself, but she was perfectly capable of defending herself. Even if that meant making sure they attached some of their magic to her, they would at least feel at ease knowing she had a bit of both of them watching over her.

X.x.X


	2. Chapter 2

I have eleven followers for this, so I had no other choice. Chapter one of Fated to be Ours has been posted. Check it out? : )


End file.
